N+
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Nova (1985-2012) Nova Kick (2012-2014)|sister_channel(s) = NDR Televizija NTV RolfTV TV2 N2 NDR Gold NTV 6 Junior Mini Junior Plus Boing|website = www.nplustv.dr}} N+ '''is Dekanian television network owned by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija. The channel broadcasts live-action and animated series, news, documentaries, entertainment, music videos, movies related to action, thriller and crime from 80's. History '''N+ was launched on 7th April 1985 as Nova. Launch of the broadcast for music, lifestyle, sports, movies, Zaraberg news and rebroadcasts Dekanska Radiotelevizija's programmings. On the end of 1988, Nova the new broadcast format for retransmission European channel Sky Channel (now Sky One) at morning and daytime. On 1st December 1989, Nova was rebranded the new logo was only colored by blue and red and the new broadcast format for telenovelas, news, talk-shows and children's programmings. On 1st October 1992, Nova was rebranded and the new logo presents three red circles through the letters in a blue rectangle. On 9th June 1994, Nova was new look and the new idents same as Czech channel Nova. On 21th March 1996, Nova was acquired by Sojuz Kosmos and the new logo presents three red circles replaced by the red spiral. On 7th July 1999, Nova the new broadcast format for social magazines, lifestyle and music programmings. On 21th August 2003, Nova was rebranded and the new logo's font Avant Garde replaced by Helvetica. On 27th November 2005, Nova '''was acquired by '''Pro-Invest Media. On 23rd October 2010, Nova switched to the widescreen format and was new look and the new idents have red objects on the red background. On 20th July 2012, Nova is renamed Nova Kick and the new broadcast format for action sports (MMX, wrestling and game-shows). On 17th November 2013, Nova Kick was acquired by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija (along with TV2). On 1st February 2014, Nova Kick stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in high-defintion simulcast. On 15th September 2014, Nova Kick is renamed N+ and the new broadcast format for series, cartoons, entertainment, music videos, news, documentaries, movies and animes. Programmings Original programmings * Hot-vosti N+ * Sumniva Sova * Bessmertove Kino * Game Up Show * Familija Polus * Ostrožno, zemilani! Acquired programmings * The Simpsons * Family Guy * Futurama * American Dad! * King of the Hill * Rick and Morty * South Park * Bob's Burgers * Archer * Gacha the Animation * New Shining Revolution * WWE RAW * WWE SmackDown * The Fairly OddParents * Pickle and Peanut * SpongeBob SquarePants Logos Nova (1985-1989).png|First logo (1985 to 1989) Nova (1985-1992).png|First and second logo in black letters Nova (1989-1992).png|Second logo (1989 to 1992) Nova (1992-1994).png|Third logo (1992 to 1994) Nova (1994-1996).png|Fourth logo (1994 to 1996) Nova (1996-1999).png|Fifth logo (1996 to 1999) Nova (1996-2003).png|Sixth logo (1999 to 2003) Nova (2003-2010).png|Seventh logo (2003 to 2010) Nova (2010-2012).png|Eighth logo (2010 to 2012) Nova Kick (2012-2014).png|Ninth logo (2012 to 2014) Nova Kick HD (2014).png|HD logo (2014) N+ (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014 to present) N+ HD (2014-2016).png|HD logo (2014 to 2016) N+ HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016 to present) External links Category:Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija Category:Children's television channels Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Dekania Category:Launched in 1985 Category:Entertainment television channels Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels